Daughters of Chaos
Log Title: Daughters of Chaos Characters: Delusion, Discretion, Knightmare, Windblade Location: Nevada Desert Date: August 15, 2018 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: Delusion settles on a new altmode. All that's left is to go buzz some Russian airfields. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Delusion Log session starting at 20:09:40 on Wednesday, 15 August 2018. Knightmare checks over her wounds.. especially her right hand which is.. less then funtional since about half is missing, a small distance from the Autobot City, and ignoring the rather large gash in her side. She glances aroud at the Team before looking towards Del and Disc, "You two wished to look for.. what was it agian, new forms from Earth did you not?" Delusion quirks an optic ridge. "I did. Discretion checked the information network here, and there's a very nice Russian model that I quite like." She looks over Knightmare's injuries surruptitiously. "Feeling better?" Discretion inventories Knightmare's various injuries. "We wouldn't need to stop by for very long. Would just need long enough to scan the jet and then we could head back to Cybertron." She considers,"Oh, I did get some radio frequencies from Windblade so I can try to make contact with Caminus and let them know she's still functional." Knightmare flexes her hand briefly, "I am functional.. it won't hamper my combat ability." She nods to Disc, "If you can, then do so." She stands back up, flinching just slightly before she waves towards the pair, "Then acquire them if you wish.. while we are here, make full use of it." Delusion nods. "I could go by myself," she offers, "if you'd rather Discretion stayed focused on contacting Caminus." Knightmare shakes her head as she finds a rock.. a big big rock to sit down on, "No. With as little support as we would have here, no one goes solo." "Besides there is plenty of time to try the radio out on the way back to Cybertron." Discretion glances at Delusion and then Knightmare. "Knightmare, you really should get those wounds looked at. They may not impair your ability to fight, but we have a long trip back and we all want to make sure we -all- have the best chance to arrive back safely." Knightmare glances at the City, "I do not wish to deepen any ties with the Autobots beyond what is necessary. We do not wish to be seen as a part of them.. while they are not as they are not as destructive as the Cons, they are just as bad." Delusion tilts her head. "She might not have all her tools, but I'm sure Widget could manage a patch.." Knightmare chuckles mildly in amusement, "Fine.. fine, Delusion. I will have her look at it before we go, acceptable?" Discretion smiles almost to herself, but refrains from comment. Delusion nods with a tiny smile. "Yes. After all, with so few of us here, we do have to be careful." Knightmare mutters under her 'breath'.. something about throwing her own words back at her by her Daughter. Discretion says, "We were taught by the best." Knightmare would sigh.. but that would be beneath her dignity, somewhat. She waves at the two then chuckles, "I gave my word... I will have Widget look at my minor injuries soon enough, so go enjoy yourselves finding those new forms if you wish. Just ensure if you do cause trouble.. make it good." Delusion hmms. "Well, there's no time like the present." She smirks. "I suspect we may panic some of the locals." A scarlet jet passes overhead of Knightmare and the others, circling around and descending. Just before it lands, it changes shape, transforming into the familiar form of the Cityspeaker. Windblade smiles and waves over towards the Dominicons, walking in that general direction. Discretion glances skyward. "Considering the airframe my alt-mode is based off of never went into produsction that may cause a bit of alarm, but let's get this errand ver with. As nice as Earth is I don't want to lose and progress we've made." Knightmare can't help but grin just a bit, "Then I am letting loose the daughters of chaos to go enjoy themselves. Wreck havoc and chaos... and find something that suits you well, Delusion." She glances up after Discretion does, "Hmmmm. Seems we have company." She gets back to her feet slowly and gives the Cityspeaker another salute with a across her chest.. a few minor sparks appearing, "Greetings, Cityspeaker." Delusion lifts a hand in greeting to Windblade as she lands and nods to Knightmare. She leaps into the air to transform. Delusion raises her arms over her head to let the nose cone form as she folds her legs and shifts her wings, gaining size and becoming a mostly ordinary F-15E. Discretion jumps into the air and takes to the air afer her sister. Transforming into her alt mode and winging her way off. Windblade smiles over at Knightmare, "Greetings, though you can call me Windblade if you like. Most people do, anyway." She glances over as the other two transform and fly off, "They wanted to take in some of the sights?" Discretion takes a step forward then kicks off, flipping backwards as she unfolds into a Grumman X -29 experimental jet. Knightmare ponders how to respond to Windblade's question, "Yes. There were a few things they wished to see before we return to Cybertron, Cit... Windblade." Log session ending at 22:20:05 on Wednesday, 15 August 2018.